Alpha Wolf
by Stormwolf
Summary: From the first season. Tang likes to think of himself as the alpha wolf. SLASH Tang/Casey. Yes you read that right.


"John step into my office." Tang said looking up at the big man dressed in the Buy More green shirt. John just looked down out him with his eyes like blue lazers cold and unforgiving. Tang puffed out his chest and gathered his courage.

They stepped together into the breakroom and Tang locked the door so that their little meeting wouldn't be disturbed. Tang then turned from the locked door to see John standing with his arms crossed looking at Tang as if Tang were a bug he might decide to squash if it annoyed him too much. In his yellow shirt Tang pulled all the authority he could muster as the assistant manager into his voice as he spoke. "I've recieved customer complaints about you, John. Customers are the blood of Buy More. Without them there would be no one to buy our merchandise. They must be treated with care, respect and wariness."

John only rolled his eyes uncrossing his arms as if he were planning to walk out. Step stepped into the bigger man's shadow and looked up at him blocking him with his body and his mantle of authority. "You need to learn to respect the customers, but more than that you need to learn to respect my authority. I can't fire you but Big Mike listens to me more than he does to anyone else. I can make your life hell or I can make it pleasant, John."

"You're just an assistant manager, Tang. You are nothing in the bigger world." John said.

"We aren't in the bigger world, John, we are in Buy More and in Buy More I am master." Tang felt his heart flutter as he gathered his courage placing one hand on John's hard muscled chest. "And you will learn that."

John looked into Tang's eyes, and Tang hoped that the other man saw Tang's resolve. And then like a beta wolf to an alpha, John dropped his eyes in a submissive gesture. It was all that Tang needed. "You will learn a lesson here today, John. Turn around." Tang ordered his tone brooking no challenge.

With one last look, a glare as hard as steel, John did as ordered showing his back to Tang. Tang smiled. "Now your pants, drop them." There was hesitation, but then John's hands went to his belt buckle and uinfastened it. Next came the top button and then the slide of the zipper could be heard. John's tan pants fell down around his ankled revealing the black boxer shorts that hugged his muscled ass and slim waist.

"Now the shorts, drop them."

John swung his head around to look at Tang. A small challenge in his eyes. But Tang looked back, no trace of his emotions on his face, and again the beta wolf bowed down, and the shorts went the way of the pants and John's muscled ass was revealed in all its glory.

"Good, now lean down over the table." Tang ordered. The order was obeyed hesitantly until John's chest rested on the table hands gripping the sides in a strength that had the table groaning. Tang smiled and walked up to the table standing to John's left. Tang unbuckled his own belt and slipped the leather out of the loops of his own tan pants. Taking the leather belt in his hands he folded it in half and gripped the two ends that came together, the metal of the buckled cool against his palm.

"You will learn today to treat the Buy More customers with care, and you will learn who is master here." And with that tang let the belt fly with all his strength and the leather landed perfectly across John's buttocks. The muscled ass clenched at the pain, but Tang continued to rain down even more blows until John's ass was covered in red glowing stripes. John's hands gripped the table until it crakced beneath the strain and still the blows of the belt came leaving their marks on once perfect skin.

Then the blows stopped, and Tang ran his empty hand over the sweaty back and down over the reddened and bruised ass. Beneath him John flinched, but Tang continued to run his hand smoothly over the bruised skin.

"I am not always cruel, John. It comes with the job sometimes. I will mold all of you into the perfect Buy More employees, even Grimes will be like putty in my hands." He gripped John's ass cheek and John hissed beneath his breath from the pain. "But I can be kind, as well as cruel. I can bring pleasure as well as pain." The hand that had been holding John's muscled butt in a hard grip suddenly stole between those bruised and reddened globes to find the opening to John's body. One finger slowly invaded that hole while Tang's other hand went to his own pant's zipper.

Pulling his now hard and leaking cock from his pants, Tang spat on John's back and used the other hand to guide the spit to John's hole. He worked it inside the tight hole, then licked his other palm with a long swipe of his tongue. With that hand he slicked up his own hard cock, then guided the purple head to the glistening hole.

At first, John's body refused to give in, but Tang was persistant. He spat again right onto the spot where his cockhead was pressing against John's tight asshole, then with a shove of his hips he forced the large purple head inside and John cried out. Tang gave him no time to adjust. Instead he pushed his hips sliding his thick cock all the way inside until his pubic bone was pressed against John's tailbone. He leaned over and spoke, "You understand now, don't you John. I am master here at Buy More, You are in my world now, John." Then Tang gripped John's hips tightly with both hands and then began to fuck in earnest. The alpha wolf mounting the beta, proving his mastery.

Beneath him John groaned in pain and pleasure from being taken, and Tang enjoyed the sounds. Tang fucked for only Tang's pleasure, thrusting rapidly and with no real thought of the man beneath him as anything but a convenient fuck hole.

Then Tang threw back his head and howled as he came, his hot seed shooting deep inside John's ass.

"Tang!" Big Mike's voice brought Tang to full awareness. He jerked and then looked up at Big Mike's face.

"Your lunch break is over, back to work." Big Mike said.

Tang looked around the breakroom watching Big Mike leave with his sandwich glad that he was sitting at the table that hid his groin from his boss. Waiting a moment to make sure no one was going to enter, Tang then stood up and looked down at the wet spot on his tan pants. Tang went to his locker to get a fresh pair. Ever since John Casey had started working at Buy More, Tang had had to keep an extra pair in his locker.

In his clean pants, Tang exited the breakroom, and looked around. He spotted Grimes trying to sell a blender to a customer, the Nerd Herd hanging out at their usual spot. Looking around some more he finally spotted John talking to Bartowski.

Feeling a familiar tightening in his groin, Tang turned his head determined to ignore the big man. He moved to walk over to Grimes hoping to take out his frustrations on the little geek until he was off and could enjoy some time with his wife.

She always enjoyed it when Tang came home from work wearing a pair of pants that he hadn't left the house wearing.


End file.
